Peter Pan
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: This story is about Edward as Peter Pan at Disneyland. He has a pretty normal day, until he gets some news from Bella. EXB fluff & sweet moments. EmXR, AXJ, EXB R&R! may become a two-shot, but for now its a one-shot. XD (Edited)


**This is my edited version of my old Peter Pan story. Hope you like it. XD**

"It's so hot out today..." I say before taking a drink of my water bottle. There were a few snickers from the princesses sitting across from me. "Hey, don't laugh at me, you guys get to stay in the shade pretty much the whole time, I'm running around and have to try to find shade."

"Quit complaining Peter and go make the kids happy." Snow white said with another laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I chuckled before walking over to quickly check my phone before going out. I smile when I see a text from Bella.

_Just walking up to the front gate, you going to be out soon?-B_

**_Yeah im heading out right now. I'll be by the well for about 30 minutes. Love you, control Emmett please, haha.-E_**

I didn't have enough time to wait for her response, so I looked in the mirror, made sure my costume was all good, and headed out. As soon as I walked through the cast member doors I saw a few people who are always here. They giggled when they saw me and started to follow as I skipped towards Snow White's wishing well.

"Hi Peter!" The girls laughed as they ran behind me

"Hi!" I said back in my 'Peter Pan Voice' as I continued forward, already feeling a sweat start to form on my forehead. I skipped all the way to the well then stood in the small piece of shade.

"Peter, we missed you. You weren't here the other day!" The girls whined when they finally caught up to me.

"Im sorry, the lost boys were causing trouble in Neverland, so I had to go deal with them." I laughed before leaning against the railing.

"Oh, well I guess thats ok. You got to keep them under control." The one girl with brown hair said.

"Yeah, I know. They can get kind of crazy sometimes though." Just then I saw Bella, Ali, Rose, Em, and Jazz walking up to the well. They all smiled, Jazz and Em laughing a bit, and got in the line that had formed. "So you guys want to take a picture with me?" they both nodded and took a picture before leaving.

"Who's next?!" I yelled, making the next group in line step forward. A few groups passed through before a little girl was next in line, she came forward slowly holding her princess autograph book. I knelt down and smiled at her. "Hello, whats your name?"

She smiled brightly at me and handed me her book. "Clair...I love you Peter Pan." She said happily. My smile grew as I laughed.

"I love me too! What am I supposed to do with this thing huh?" I said as I turned the book in my hands like I was inspecting it.

"Sign it!" She giggled loudly holding out her pen.

"Oh! Ok!" I took her pen and signed it before handing it back. "Should we take a picture now?" She nodded and turned around, smiling at the camera her mother was holding.

_"See how good he is with kids, you guys will be fine."_ I heard Alice whisper, causing me to look up. I saw Alice rubbing Bella's back, as Bella's hands were rested on her stomach. I raised my eyebrow at Alice, making her immediatly move over a bit and Bella drop her hands. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I looked back at the little girl in front of me.

"Alright, well have fun on your adventures!" She said goodbye and walked off happily.

"Hi Peter!" Alice yelled happily, causing the group to laugh.

"Hello. Are you a fairy? Cause you look like a fairy. Did tinkerbell send you?" I asked laughing. Alice glared playfully at me and shook her head.

"I am no a fairy, Peter! I'm almost the same height as you!" She said sticking her tongue out at me. I fought the urge to glare at her, because she was right...i was pretty short. I was the tallest Peter to ever work here, but still I was short. Good thing my girlfriend is only 5'. Speaking of my girlfriend..

"And you look like Wendy, is your name Wendy?" I asked Bella, who immediately started blushing.

"No, my name's Bella." She said laughing. The group was actually laughing at this point, along with a few people in line watching our interaction.

"Oh, well that names cool too...hold on!" I said before leaning over the railing and grabbing a leaf from the ground. After I righted myself again I turned to Bella and held it out to her. "Here, this is for you." I smiled brightly at her, and she laughed louder and took it from me.

"Thank you Peter." she put the leaf in her pocket and shook her head at me, smiling.

"So should we get a picture now?" Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stood next to me while Em and Jazz just stood there. "Well come on. You two need to be in the picture too!"

"Then who will take the picture, _Peter._" Emmett said sarcastically.

"That parent will do it im sure!" I said referring the the mother standing next in line. She smiled and took the camera as Em and Jazz joined the picture.

"Ok well, have fun with you're adventures the rest of the day!" I said as they got ready to leave. They all waved, but Bella stopped and looked at me.

"Peter, can I have a hug?" she asked quietly. I pretended to think for a few seconds.

"I don't know...that's kind of mushy...ok just this once!" She smiled and hugged me. "I love you" I whispered softly in her ear. She pulled back and smiled.

"Bye Peter." and they were gone. After another 25 minutes I skipped to the back room and grabbed a bottle of water. After drinking half I went to get my phone to see any messages.

_So fun seeing you. Will you be able to hang out when you get off?-B_

**_I'm not supposed to...but I will. Love you-E_**

We texted for a little while before I had to go back out. Repeating the same routine 4 more times, it was finally time to relax. After changing into my normal clothes I waited till it was time to clock out, before heading into the park.

**_Hey where are you guys? Just got off.-E_**

_We are in line for space mountain-B_

**_Im on my way.-E_**

As I headed towards the ride I thought back to what I had seen earlier. Bella's hands on her stomach. What Alice said. It all pointed to a rather obvious assumption. But I don't want to assume anything before talking to Bella first. I was lucky and knew the people at the fast pass stand, they let me go through so I could meet up with the group. I finally found them on the last stretch of the line and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She jumped a little before relaxing into my arms.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them all. They greeted me before going back to there conversation.

"Hey, Bella?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" She asked tilting her head to look at me.

"Are you-...Can you go on this?" I felt her tense in my arms, her eyes watering slightly. "Hey hey hey, its ok. Come on lets go talk outside." She nodded and we told everyone we were leaving. Pulling Bella to the sitting area near the spinning water ball, I sat down, patting the spot next to me. She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked me, her voice shaky.

"I kind of figured it out when I saw you earlier. But I wasn't positive." I said kissing her forehead.

"How do you feel about all of this?" she asked; her voice hoarse. "I mean, are you happy? Sad? You need to talk to Me." she said looking in my eyes. I thought for a second and held my finger up.

"Stay right here. I will be back in a second." I said jumping up and running into the closest store. I paid for what I needed and was back to Bella in less then two minutes.

"What are you-" she stopped when I got down on one knee in front of her, her eyes going wide.

"Isabella, I love you with all of my heart. And I already love the baby we are going to have," I paused pulling out the silver ring that has a small diamond Mickey Mouse on it and looked back up at my love. "Now this wont be the real thing, but it should work for now… Bella, will you please marry me?" I asked. I heard her gasp and saw more tears fall.

"Yes" she whispered. I slide the ring on her finger, before standing up and pulling her into my arms. A few cheers broke out from the group of about ten people that had stopped at some point to watch; I laughed and kissed Bella softly. "I love you" she said leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen." We began to walk away when the same girls who found me this morning walked up to us.

"Aren't you Peter Pan?" The brunette asked me. I just laughed, threw my head back, and crowed. Bella giggled softly, wrapping her arms around my waist as we continued walking.

"I love you Peter Pan." I smiled up at her.

"I guess it's time to grow up, huh?" she giggle again and kissed my cheek.

"That might be a good idea."

**So I changed it a bit. I am a lot more knowledgable now in Disneyland and Peter Pan, so my old version is this was starting to really annoy me. I hope you guys like the changes I made. XD**


End file.
